


Neverland

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the lives of Yugi and Yami inside the world in the puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napstabloop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napstabloop/gifts).



> I based this off of the song, Neverland by Zendaya. Also Alyx I hope that's your Ao3 I'm 99% sure it is. But if it's not, I dedicate this to you. (Even though you may hate me. Sorry.)

  _Whenever I was frightened_

_Or if I ever felt alone_

_I turned to the night sky_

_And a star I call my own_

_Somewhere I could run to_

_Just across the Milky Way_

_If you like I could take you_

_It's just a light year and a day_

 

Yugi slammed his bedroom door shut, flopping onto the bed and sinking down into it. Today was rough, then again most days were pretty rough for him. He never got bullied, but that was probably due to the fact that he barely attended school at this point. He was always out trying to find a way to get Yami’s memories back. No instead of being bullied by his classmates he got bullied by his teachers. They yelled at him for not attending classes and that he should just drop out if he wasn’t going to come. He wished he could just tell them that he was saving their sorry asses from a world they wouldn’t enjoy, but no one would believe that he has a 5000 year old spirit living inside of the puzzle he wore around his neck daily.

 

He felt like his friends didn’t really believe him either. He knew they did, but sometimes he just wished they would give Yami a little more credit than they do. He did all the fight for him, Yugi could never do anything like that by himself. He was just a small boy with dreams far too large to catch. Kaiba was never wrong when he called him a fraud, really it was true, it was Yami who did it all for him. It was Yami who was the strength, he was just the vessel.

 

He felt a pull on his conscience and let himself be dragged into the puzzle, he opened his eyes to a dark sky full of stars, in the arms of the man that perhaps he felt too strongly for.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Yugi sighed into Yami’s touch. He was lying down in his lap, Yami’s hands stroking through his hair gently.

 

“Everything.”

“Care to elaborate a little?”

“I just wished sometimes that people could understand what I’m going through, why I’m not at school all the time. Why it seems like I’m not always here. This saving the world business is harder than I’d like it to be. I can’t say I don’t enjoy it though. Sure there are too many times where I’m afraid that I won’t wake up to see tomorrow, or I’m afraid I’m going to lose you, or any of my friends. It always works out in the end, and it’s not like I want the credit for what I’m doing. I just want a little recognition that I’m not just skipping school, that I am actually doing something with my life.”

 

Yami just hmmed above him, not really sure what to say. He knew he was putting Yugi through this without his permission. He couldn’t say that he knew that Yugi would want it all back to normal though. It was through his help that Yugi found his friends, and that he wasn’t being bullied anymore. If circumstances were different though, Yugi might just be a little happier.

 

“You know you don’t have to put up a front with me. I know I’m putting you through all of this, rather forcefully at that. You didn’t ask for any of this, you didn’t ask to save the world. And yet you just so happened to be the one that solved the puzzle. I feel like you grandfather knew what he was doing when he gave you the puzzle. I’m sure he knows exactly what’s going on and why you’re gone all the time. Why sometimes you come back beat up black and blue. I think it gives him courage when you come back with a smile, when you act like nothing is wrong. Everything is wrong though, I shouldn’t be here, I shouldn’t be ruining your life like this. You should be a happy, healthy young high school boy, going through life without a care in the world. You should be worried about finding a girlfriend or passing your next exam, but instead here you are worrying about the next battle, whether you’ll come out of it alive, or fully intact. I hate it, I hate that I’m the one putting you through all of this. Sure I was a spoiled king before I died, and I didn’t really care all that much about cities outside of my protection. But I did care about the people around me, and I would never put them through this if it came to that. Hell, before I died I tried to go out by myself and try to defeat the evil, we can see exactly where that got me though. Trapped inside of a puzzle with a second chance I never should have gotten.”

 

“I wish we could go somewhere, just the two of us. Where we don’t have to worry about saving the world. Where we could grow old together, where I didn’t have to come into the puzzle just to talk to you, just to see you and touch you. I do wish things were different, but I wish things were different with you. You deserve a second chance, everyone does.”

 

Yugi lifted his hand and pointed up at the stars above him.

 

“The stars get a second chance. When they get old, when they die and explode, the find themselves stuck in another cluster, that soon becomes another star. Or religiously, all of the stars are souls of loved ones looking after you. So your father could be up there, shining brightly, showing you the way in the darkness.”

 

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi’s forehead.

 

“Sleep little one, we start on another journey tomorrow.”

* * *

 

_We can sail away tonight_

_On a sea of pure moonlight_

_We can navigate the stars_

_Bring us back home_

_In a place so far away_

_We'll be young that's how we'll stay_

_Every wish is a command_

_When we find ourselves in Never Neverland_

 

Yugi could hear Yami screaming for him, he could see the tears streaming out of his eyes, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, and he could barely think. The only thing he was aware of was that he was being pulled away from him, he was going further into the darkness until he couldn’t hear or see anymore. It was just him, in complete and total darkness. He wandered for what felt like hours but there was nothing, there was no life, there was no hint of a better future.

 

Was this death?

 

Yugi sunk to his knees, biting his lip, trying to force back the tears he felt coming. Was it so unreasonable to ask for happiness? Was it so unreasonable to ask for a place where he could just stay young, and be happy forever?

 

Yes, it was unreasonable.

 

Sitting down all the way Yugi pulled his legs to his chest and dug his face into his knees. The last image he would ever have of Yami would be of that tearful face. The one when he realized that he made probably the greatest mistake in his entire life. He really didn’t know who to blame at this point. He told Yami not to play that card, he told him it would not turn out to be good. And it didn’t, he lost. But it was his choice to take the place of Yami’s soul. He would probably be even more devastated if it was Yami’s soul taken.

 

He let out a breathy laugh. If only there was a place where they could just be, never grow old, never have to worry about anything. A land full of never’s that only ended in good things.

 

…Neverland.

 

He laughed at the irony. He wished he could go live in a children’s book, a book where the Darling children escaped to a made up land, escaping their life for a life much brighter life. But Wendy loved Peter, but Peter couldn’t love her back, he didn’t have the ability too, they couldn’t stay together. So maybe Neverland wasn’t the most ideal situation, but it was something he could hope for, wish for, dream of. A place that would never exist but a place where everything you wished for could come true. 

* * *

 

_Through all my make believe_

_There's some reality_

_In your reflection_

_There's much more than you see_

_All that you hope for_

_You hope for today_

_Is the love someone gives you_

_In an unconditional way_

Yami sat inside the trailer, arms crossed, looking out the window. The others were outside sitting at the table, talking about something, probably about how to get Yugi back. Was he even strong enough to get the other back? He failed him once, he didn’t know if he could fail him again. Standing up he walked towards the back bedroom, passing by a mirror. He stopped and looked in it, expecting to find Yugi standing there, but only finding himself.

 

He reached out and touched his reflection, a small gasp finding it’s way out. He felt so empty without him, a part of his soul was missing and it ached. His heart ached, for the small boy that was trapped. Sinking to his knees he held himself up with one hand while the other gripped at his chest, tears spilling out of his eyes.

 

“Yugi, how could I have failed you? You’re much stronger than I could ever be. I wish it was my soul that they had taken. You would have been able to pick yourself up and move on, you would have found a way to fight this war without me. I keep putting you through all this pain, I keep getting you hurt, and yet the only thing I want to say to you, is that I love you. I want to protect you, I want to keep you safe, but I can’t even do that. I care about you more than my own goddamn life, and I cannot even keep you safe. It going to be better for you when I'm out of your life for good. All I do is cause you pain. Just let me go back to where I belong. Let me die and leave this boy in peace. I don't deserve this second chance. Both times I've lived I've only caused pain, and I'm tired of it.”

 

Yami stayed there until he tired himself out. And that was where the rest of them found him. Curled up on the floor in front of the mirror, the floor still wet from his tears.

* * *

  _We can sail away tonight_

_On a sea of pure moonlight_

_We can navigate the stars_

_Bring us back home_

_In a place so far away_

_We'll be young that's how we'll stay_

_Every wish is a command_

_When we find ourselves in Never Neverland_

Yugi stayed asleep for three days after they had won against Dartz. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Yami forever, in this world where he didn’t have to worry about things. Inside the puzzle was his Neverland. If only for a short while, this was a place that he didn’t have to worry about anything if he didn’t want too. He didn’t have to remember that there was an outside world that needed saving. He didn’t have to worry about the friends and family that were certainly worried with his near comatose state, and yet all good things must come to an end.

 

Neverland was just a dream, just a place that never truly existed, and soon, he figured; this place would cease to exist as well.

 

“Yugi don’t you think you should go back?”

 

Yugi rolled over onto his stomach, his face planted into the grass.

 

“I don’t want too. It’s so much simpler here.”

“Yeah but there is a real world here. You need to be living in it.”

 

Yugi turned his head to face Yami who was sitting next to him, his legs extended while using his hands to hold him up.

 

“What if I asked you to run away with me?”

 

Yami laughed brightly, handing coming to cover up his mouth. It was probably the most beautiful sound that Yugi had ever heard.

 

“I really don’t think I would have a choice Yugi. If you don’t remember, I am a spirit living in a puzzle that you constantly have around your neck. If you ran away I would clearly be going with you.”

 

Yugi shook his head, sitting up.

 

“That’s not what I meant. If you had your own body and weren’t connected to me in any way, would you run away with me?”

 

Yami took a moment to look at Yugi before nodding his head.

 

“Of course I would. You’re the only thing that matters to me anymore. If we could run away where you would never get hurt and I would stop disappointing you, then of course, of course I would do it.”

 

Yugi scooted over and sat on Yami’s lap, wrapping his arms around the others neck.

 

“Stop that. Stop saying that you constantly disappoint me. Sure... sure I’m upset at you a little. I told you specifically not to play the Seal of Orichalchos and you did it anyways. But I guess you thought in your heart that you had a chance, and that it was possible for you to win. It’s no matter now though. I’m back, I’m alive, and I’m with you.”

 

Yami shook his head and touched their foreheads together.

 

“I hate to think what would have happened if I didn’t get you back though. I couldn’t have just lived your life in your body. It would have been a sham. It would have reminded me daily of how horribly I had messed up.”

“Yami stop this right now. There isn’t any point in dwelling in the past. We need to look forward and just be happy with what we have right now. There’s no telling how much longer we have together. Can’t we just be happy for a little bit?”

 

Yami smiled and closed his eyes, just feeling the boy in his arms. He loved him more than anything, and no matter how much he thought about the past Yugi was right. They needed to just focus on what’s forward, he had a feeling his time in this world was going to end pretty soon.

 

“You’re right. Forgive me for not thinking of that myself. Let’s just continue to be happy with one another and not dwell on the past so much.”

* * *

 

_Picture a land you never have seen_

_Life is eternal and evergreen_

_Future of happiness all in your hands_

_All in this place I created_

_That I call Neverland_

Yugi stared at the land around him, it was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. It perfectly fit Atem. Sure he looked more like Yugi right now, but he could picture him with olive colored skin darkened because of the amount of time in the sun. This realization for why they were in Egypt slapped him across the face as he continued to look. It was time for Atem to go back home. He only had a day left with him before they were to enter the crypt and send him back. He’d been pretty quiet since stepping off the plane, letting Marik and Ishizu do most of the talking. The other three kept looking at him, worry strew carelessly across their faces.

 

That night when they had gotten their hotel rooms Yugi showered and immediately when to sleep, he wanted to spend as much time with the pharaoh as he could. When he opened his eyes again Atem was standing before him, a sad looking across his face. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Yugi slammed into him, gripping his shirt, shudders increasing. The two sank to the ground, Atem holding the other closely. They stayed like that for a quite a while. Both of them caught up in the fact that this would be the very last time that they were able to see each other like this.

 

When the two of them finally parted Atem took Yugi’s face in his hands and kissed him. Something he had wanted to do for ever. The smaller boy seemed to melt into him as he kissed him back. Their relationship was dangerous at best, but it was something that neither of them honestly cared about. He knew Yugi loved him just as much as he loved the smaller boy. Neither of them had said it, saying it would feel too real, and it might just break the both of them.

 

When they parted Yugi’s face was bright red, causing a smile to spread across Atem’s.

 

“I’m so glad I did that, and at the same time I’m sorry I did that.”

 

Yugi chuckled and laid back, feeling the grass beneath him.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to find anyone like you in my entire life.”

“Well I guess I don’t really have to worry about that.”

 

Yugi closed his eyes, a few tears slipping past. Atem kneeled over him and wiped them away.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Atem. You’ve given me the best years of my life. I just wish you didn’t have to go.”

“I don’t belong here. I died 5000 years ago and I should have stayed dead. I don’t even have my own body, you would get tired of it after a while.”

“Never. Going to sleep without you there is going to be the saddest thing I’m going to go through. I love being able to come here. To this ‘made up’ world, seeing you. It’s something I enjoy so much. It reminds me of a children’s book I used to read when I was little. About a fairy boy who lived in a land called Neverland where no one grew up and everything was possible.”

“Neverland… I like it, is that what you call this place?”

“It’s what I like to think of it as. It’s not real this place, it only exists in our minds and will disappear when you leave me.”

 

Atem sighed and laid down next to him. A world made up, a world where both of them were happy. Wouldn’t that be lovely, a world where he didn’t have to leave Yugi… It was impossible, it was a land that was never going to happen, an appropriate name, Neverland.

* * *

 

_We can sail away tonight_

_On a sea of pure moonlight_

_We can navigate the stars_

_To bring us back home_

_In a place so far away_

_We'll be young that's how we'll stay_

_And with your hand in my hand_

_I am closer now_

_To finding Neverland_

Yugi watched as his last monster took the rest of Atem’s life points, officially ending the battle and officially sealing Atem’s fate. As much as he wished that he could have failed on purpose he knew it was better this way. Atem always did want to go home, he wanted to go back where he belonged, and finally he could.

 

The two of them stepped forward into each others arms, Yugi taking in Atem’s pharaoh form. He loved it, he absolutely loved him like this. He looked every bit as good as he imagined he would, it was just such a shame that this was the last time that he was going to see him like this. Looked up into Atem’s eyes their lips connected, sending a shiver down his spine. The others behind him let out a few gasps and he swore he heard Joey say that Tristan owed him money for being right.

 

“Pharaoh it’s time.”

 

Atem frowned as he disconnected from Yugi and looked down at him, a deep sigh finding it’s way out. He took the shorter boy’s hand and led him up the stairs before stopping a short way in front of the door. Turning around he gave him one more hug, whispering something in his ear that let the tears fall from Yugi’s eyes. He turned his back on the boy and spoke his name, looking back only as the door started to close.

 

Yugi stood there dumfounded. Too frozen in place to move, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 

_And with your hand in my hand_

_I am closer now_

_To finding Neverland_

_Neverland_

_Neverland_

Yugi stood before the lecture hall a smile bright across his face. The students looked on with awe as he spoke about Ancient Egypt. It had finally come to his favorite part of the semester, the Pharaohs. His eyes always lit up when speaking about a certain one.

 

“Pharaoh Atem was unlike any other Pharaoh. He was kind, he was generous, and most of all he cared about his people more than you could imagine. Sure, he had his ups and downs, at times he seemed like a tyrant, but he risked his life to save his people. He didn’t even want his closest men to help him as he banished the evil from his land. He died at the age of 16 protecting his country.”

 

The bell rung and the kids started to gather their things to leave.

 

“Tomorrow’s class with be a deeper look into the life of Pharaoh Atem. Don’t forget that you have a quiz on King Tut first thing. And remember you’re going to have a sub for two weeks while I’m on a trip to Egypt. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

 

Yugi stood there as he watched the students file out, his thumb running over the tattoo on the inside of his ring finger. Shortly after Atem had left he had gotten his name in hieroglyphs tattooed there. A symbol showing, he would never forget him, and never had. He studied Ancient Egypt and eventually became a professor in it. He still dueled, he was still the undefeated champion. He doesn’t duel alone like he thought he would, he still had his friends cheering him on, and Atem was with him every step of the way. Always watching over him and always as close as his hand was to his body.

 

Yugi sat down in his chair after the students had filed out, looking at the picture on his desk. He didn’t notice it at the time but the last kiss he had gotten from Atem someone managed to snap a pic of him, and it was the greatest gift he had ever gotten. Picking it up he smiled and looked at the two of them, thinking back to those three words that Atem had whispered to him all those years ago.

 

“I love you too Atem, I love you more and more everyday. And I was right, I haven’t found anyone in my lifetime like you, but that’s perfectly fine, because even if you aren’t here in body, I know you’re here in spirit. So thank you, thank you for everything that you’ve done for me. I hope you’re doing well, and I can’t wait to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> @god when will I write a happy fic about these two? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Come scream at me on Tumblr or twitter if you wish. 
> 
> Tumblr - flyhinatashoyo.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @flyvolleybirbs


End file.
